Never Look Back, Never Think Twice
by UndercoverMoffat
Summary: The first time Sam met Gabriel, he was a janitor. FOR MY 100 THEME CHALLENGE. Warning: Slash. Don't like don't read. Rated T for Language and Sexual References


**Never Look Back, Never Think Twice****  
>by Heaven's Rebel (Krissie Gwynn)<br>Named after: To Be Loved by Papa Roach  
>SamGabriel  
>Rated T for Mature Themes<br>Romance/Angst  
><strong>_**100 Theme Challenge: I. Supernatural: A. Angel**_

**A/N: For the 100 Theme Challenge. My first Sabriel ever :D I've been having some serious Supernatural dreams lately, and I think the fan girl in me is trying to communicate Anyhow, it's given me a Sabriel and a couple Destiel's... Man I've got to get writing :D Also, an ending that follows **_**The End's**_** alternate story line.  
>WARNING: Spoilers for Season's 2-5. Contains Slash. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Mostly Sabriel, contains a bit of Destiel, because really, in my mind, one can't exist without the other.<br>DISCLAIMER: If I owned Supernatural, Destiel would be canon.**

The first time Sam met Gabriel, he was a janitor.

A rather arrogant one at that, with a permanent smirk and a "I don't give a fuck" attitude. Sam found himself not quite liking this strange man, but not quite disliking him either.

That is, until Bobby showed up and claimed he was a Trickster.

Sam _really_ hated Gabriel during mystery spot.

At the time, he was still the Trickster, but he'd gotten much more craft and cunning and downright _adorable_ when Sam threw him up against that fence. He found it quite ironic that one little slip-up had all but cost this demigod his life.

And when Sam woke up on _Wednesday_, and not in the heat of the moment, he rejoiced.

That is, until Dean got shot.

Sam sought revenge after that.

Dean was dead, so as John and Mary and Jess, and all Sam had left was a bottle of whiskey and a wooden stake.  
>Of course he went a little off the deep end and in that brief moment where Bobby lay dead, Sam contemplated killing himself.<p>

That is, until the Trickster taught him a lesson.

Though he'd never admit it, Sam felt he owed Gabriel a favor.

So when the apocalypse rolled around and they got stuck in TV Land, he pretty much figured that notion was out the friggin' window. A part of Sam went a little funny, however, when Dr. Sexy aka The Trickster revealed himself and told Dean and Sam to survive. Perhaps one of the reasons Sam really took an interest to him was that he had mass amounts of intelligence, all considered.

That is, until he turned out to be an archangel.

Gabriel liked Sam, too.

It took a while to realize this, when he'd randomly show up and chill with the Winchester's before wiping Dean's memory and running off again. Sam knew about Cass, of course, though he never let on, and figured that if Dean wasn't saying anything about his angel, Sam wouldn't say anything about Gabe.

Sam wondered more often than not if Chuck knew, or even Cass, and by the way Cass gave him the cold shoulder, he wouldn't doubt it. Of course there was the whole thing with the demon Blood. Gabe brought that up on more than one occasion, too, but Sam didn't feel like he owed it to the archangel to apologize for it. He never really had feelings and he wasn't even attracted to Gabe, per say . . .

That is, until they had sex.

Sam would never deny how _fucking_ good it was.

Gabriel had a way of touching him in all the right places, and kiss him where it mattered. Perhaps Sam was a little desperate at that time – after all, he hadn't slept with anyone since Ruby – but he didn't think that would've changed Gabriel's performance.

That is, until Sam said _fuck you._

The two of them argued over Lucifer, of all things.

Gabe took Cass' side on the whole, this is foolish, killing the Devil, thing, and just like Dean and Cass, Sam and Gabe's sexual tension increased with the disagreements. Sex was so much better then.

That is, until Sam found out about Kali.

Sure, it was before Sam, but still.

He didn't speak to Gabe that much, and only when he had to, and though the archangel groveled on his knees and claimed he was just toying with here for the sake of saving his pagan family, Sam never relented. It hurt, knowing that _pagans_ were of more importance.

That is, until Gabe sacrificed himself for Sam.

Sam never forgave himself.

He wasn't the same, either, and though Dean pretended not to notice, he did. (Gabriel may have wiped his mind, but Cass was always around to fix it.) Dean even went along with it, put on a though exterior the same way his baby brother did, but during the nights, he would clutch to _his_ angel, agonizing over the mere thought of losing him the same way.

That is, until Sam said yes.


End file.
